A Killers Heart
by DevilsLittleGirl16
Summary: Instead of rose getting away from Dimitri in "Blood Promise", he captures her and awakens her as a strigoi. But she does not have normal eyes and she does not seem to have the same soulless nature as a regular strigoi. Then Lissa, Christian, Edie, Mia and a unfamiliar man comes to rescue her. The new guy stakes her using a special silver steak infused with spirit. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A Killers Heart (Vampire Academy Fan-Fiction)**

**Instead of getting away, Demitri changed Rose.**

**I changed it up a lot so feel free to ask me any questions! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own some of the characters...Richelle Mead does.**

**Chapter one: Dangerous Rose.**

I woke up with my throat burning. I ground as I opened my eyes and gasped. Everything was so much..clearer. I could see the folds and bubbles in the concrete walls. I also could smell...everything. I sneezed and frowned. What has happened to me? I thought. Suddenly, I herd foot steeps down the hall. I stared at the door until it opened. And what I saw startled me. It was my comrade. Demitri. It came back to me slowly.

_I ran, as fast as I could. He was behind me, gaining on me. He was going to kill me. There was no second chance for me now. After all, I stabbed him in the CHEST with a make-shift STEAK. I could at least be gratefully that he would not turn me into a strigoi now. I could die knowing I would not be a blood thirsty monster. I could not live with that. But I would die knowing Demitri, the man I loved, was a monster. He was stuck in a soulless body. "Roza! I am not going to hurt you! Stop!" Yelled Demitri. Lies. I snorted. _

_"I don't think so!" I yelled back as I jumped over the bridge. I grunted as something cout my wrist. I cursed. As he pulled me up and held me in an iron grip._

_"I love you, Roza." He said as he oped up his mouth. His glistening fangs showing. I screamed as he bit into my neck. Then quickly quieted as the drug in his saliva took effect._

_"You are going to be so POWERFUL, my love. I'll be here when you awaken."_

_That was the last thing I heard before I passed out._

"What did you DO?" I yelled as I ran toward him. I easily knocked him down. And he quickly got up.

"Roza, I awakened you. Please, calm down."

I looked at him and sighed. What was I going to do now?

"Come away with me. We can go anywhere you like. Live with humans if that's what you want."

I ignored him and walked to the mirror that was on the far wall. I looked at myself. My long, dark brown hair was wavy. And a little longer. It was also allot healthier looking. Shinny. What surprised me most was my skin and eyes. My eyes where usually a pretty chocolate brown. No, not anymore. A strigoi would have red rings around there natural color. But that was not the case either. My eyes were an unnatural ice blue with silver around the iris and purple. My skin had not changed, except for that it was softer, and a lot stronger.

I looked at Dimitri. "What am I?" I whispered.

He ran his hand through his black hair. "I don't know, Roza. You are unique."

Unique? I was a monster. The love of my life turned me into a soulless monster. But there's no going back now. I could not go back to the academy. Could not go back to...LISSA. I could still feel her emotions. She was scared, she was very very angry. And she felt hope...over getting me back..I quickly slipped into her head.

_She was sitting in a car next to her was Christian..naturally. Across from her was Adrian, Eddie, Mia...and...My mom and dad? In the drivers set was a man I did not know. A dhampir at the looks of him. He had messy hair to his chin and bright emerald green eyes. He was...just GORGEOUS. _

_"We are almost there." He said in a very deep, and silky voice. Lissa was shacking. She was scared and nerves...Angry and she felt hope. _

_"Don't worry, Lissa. We will get her back." Said Christen. _

_"We are there." Said mystery boy pulling out a steak. "Lets get um'."_

I slipped out of her head quickly. Dimitri had my shoulders in his hands and he was shaking me gently.

"Roza, Roza!"

"Easy!" I snapped at him pulling away from him. "I have to go Demitri! They are here!"

His dark brown eyes widened. "Who?"

"Lissa...And some other people. They plan to kill you!"

I made up my mind. I did not want anything to do with him. This is not my Demirti...Demitri is gone..and soon, I will be gone to. I would get away, then kill him. If I could.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Lissa.

"Rose!" I ran to her and gave her a hug. I missed her so damn much. My best friend. Then..BAM. something struck me in the back. it went through my heart. A silver steak..I could not believe it. They killed me. I feel to the floor in a heap. Darkness took me into its cold hold.

**I would love it if you would review! I'll give you a cookie! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I've read your guys' reviews. Thank you all! I want to apologize for spelling and grammar errors. Thanks for informing me that Dimitri's name was spelled wrong. Apparently my computer does not like how they spell his name. Ha-ha. This chapter should clear up any questions you have. And if it does not, feel free to PM me! :) I think I owe the reviewers a cookie? ~throws everyone a cookie~**

**Enjoy the story! : )\**

**-DevilsLittleGirl**

I woke up in a room; a white room...was I at St. Vladimir hospital? How was that possible? How was I alive? I remember someone driving me with a freaking silver STEAK. I remember DIEING!

My eyes where open, but I did not dare move. I didn't want to get stabbed again. I took inventory of my body. I still didn't need to breathe, and my hearing and sense of smell was still two hundred times better than a blood hounds. Suddenly, she heard breathing. Footsteps and heartbeats. Two pairs to be exact.

"Princess Vasilissa! Please wait! I need to see if it worked!" A man said.

"She's my best friend! I have to see her, NOW!"

She burst into the room and I shout up. Then I scowled. I was in one of those nasty hospital gowns.

"Rose?" Lissa asked, warily.

"Yes, what happened to me Lissa?" Her jade green eyes filled up with tears.

"It didn't work your still a strigoi." She but her head in her hands and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I have to do this." Tears flowed down her face in rivers.

"Stand still." Lissa commanded me. I felt a faint pull...She was using compulsion on me? I steeped forward. I frowned. Even a strigoi obeyed her command...I...I was immune.

"Oh god! Vladimir!" She yelled realizing this, and Vladimir ran into the room.

The guy with blond wavy hair and green eyes...The gorgeous one. He stood by Lissa protectively while he regarded me with intelligent eyes.

"It did not work, Vlad." Yelled Lissa.

"WHAT didn't work?" I snapped, frustrated.

Vladimir looked at me.

"It did work, but...I don't know. She does not seem to be breathing..."

"What could have gotten in the way?" Asked Lissa.

I was really getting tired of them ignoring me, and watching me with there worried eyes.

It hurt, but I understood it. I was a strigoi now...But why didn't I feel the need to kill anyone? Well...I felt a hunger, but that was it. I could smell there delightful blood. But I did not want to kill them. Why did I feel like, well, me? If I was a strigoi, wouldn't I want to kill them?

"WOULD YOU STOP TALKING AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?" I screamed at them. Lissa flinched back and Vlad just twitched.

"Okay, calm down. I will tell you if you sit down."

I glared at him as I sat down in a blue chair in the corner.

"Okay now, do you remember being kidnapped my former mentor? Dimitri Bilikov?"

I flinched at the mention of his name.

"Yes, I remember everything until one of you streaked me...I remember dying...What HAPPENED?"

Vladimir sighed. "Well, my name is Vladimir Ivashkov. I'm Adrian's, well, long lost brother. His dad had an affair with another woman. I am a spirit user. A very strong one. I infused a steak with healing...LOTS of healing magic. It was supposed to turn you back into a Dihampir. But, there were...complications."

My mind was spending. I could hardly believe any of this. Heal strigoi? That was impossible!

"How do I know your telling the truth? This is...insane." I said.

"Well, I have proof Lissa, could you please go get him?"

"Get who?" I asked watching my best friend leave the room.

My questions were answered when HE walked in the room. Looking sad, yet happy. What was he doing here He was a STRIGOI! I got up faster then they could move and pinned Dimitri to a wall. I heard gasps from Vlad boy and Lissa.

"Wha-" I started than stopped. His eyes, his beautiful eyes. Where back to normal. No red at all. His, once cold strigoi eyes where full of...LIFE.

"My beautiful, Roza...I am so sorry for what I did to you." Said Dimitri as he started to cry. My heart softened.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Let go of him rose! He's not a strigoi anymore, see?" Shouted Lissa

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, it's me, my Roza. I am a Dihampir again."

"How is this possible? What's going on? I am so confused." I said with tears in my eyes.

I turn my head as I here Vladimir walk up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him curiously.

"I'll tell you all about it if you just sit down again and let me do some tests."

"Alright". I sat back down. Dimitri stood by me holding my hand. I closed my eyes for a moment and savored his touch. It has been so long sense the real Dimitri touched me. I-I needed him. To make sure he was real.

Vlad looked at me.

"So, when we staked you, what did you feel?" He asked me.

"Well, I felt myself dying. Duh." I scowled a bit.

"Anything else?"

I had to think. Back in Russia, at the estate where Dimitri held me captive, when I ran up to hug Lissa. I was not thinking. It was stupid of me to do. I was..Am... a strigoi. Of coarse he would stake me. Anyway, I thought back to the sharp, perching pain of the stake. The feeling of the silver burning me. I felt…a healing sensation. Which I guess was the spirit.

"Yes, a healing sensation." I frowned slightly.

Vlad looked down at his hands and made a clicking noise with his tongue. Which was irritating on my new found hearing.

"You said there were complications." I stated. He looked up and nodded at me. I looked at Lissa. She was sitting beside Vladimir messing with her pail hands. She looked very tired. And worried.

"Yes, when we staked you we took out the stake. You where supposed to wake up right away. You did not. You bleed out. So we took you here to watch over you. When you woke up your eyes were not back to normal, or strigoi red. There a weird shade of ice blue. With silver around you iris and pupil. Are you aware of that? "

"Yes, they were like that before you showed up and staked me."

"Interesting." He said simply.

I was getting tired of this. Yeah I wanted my questions answered. But I was growing tired. And very, very hungry. Hungry for blood. I made a mental not to tell them this. Dimitri smiled at me and squeezed her hand.

"I think I have a theory about Rose not being able to be awakened as a strigoi." He said to me and Vlad.

"She is shadow-kissed. Brought back from the dead and bounded to the princess." He gestured to Lissa.

The bound! I totally forgot! It was gone! I hoped it was only muted, like when I'm drunk.

Vlad looked at him.

"Oh? Go on."

"When I was a strigoi I asked Galina, who was once my mentor, if there was ever a case where a shadow-kissed Dihampir awakened. She said no. She did not know how it would affect my Roza."

I gasped slightly. He was not even hiding the affection in his voice. It reminded me when he had comforted me, brought me back from the darkness. When we made love a few months ago in the cabin. Right before the attack on the academy. Right before he was taken. I pushed away the memories.

"Anyway I have a theory. Maybe she has some spirit in her. From being shadow-kissed. Maybe it allowed her to keep her soul. It healed the death of her soul. But not her body's death. Obviously she does not need to breath."

Huh, I didn't even notice I was not breathing.

"Comrade, if it healed my soul why do I crave blood? I feel it in my throat and stomach. It's so strong! And why am I still so strong? And why did the stake not kill me?" I asked feeling even more frustrated.

"Well, maybe you absorbed some attributes and abilities of strigoi." Vladimir ran his hand through his hair. I could not help but look at the lithe muscle on his pail arms. That's UNHEARD OF for a mori.

"Rose, we need to meet up with headmistress Korova and call Queen Tatiana." Said Lissa glancing at her Rolex watch.

"Alright." I said feeling hurt. Why was Lissa acting so…different? Couldn't she tell I was the same Rose as before? Well, more bad ass but STILL. Vlad and Lissa got up.

"We can show you to your dorm. Dimitri can go with you. We do not want students seeing him and freaking out. They still think he is a strigoi."

I got up and Dmitri put his arm around me. We went through the doors of the hospital to reveal the blinding sun. It was bright, but I could handle it. I didn't suddenly die like strigoi's do in the sun.

"Oh Rose," Lissa said as we got to my dorm "We will have to run tests on you to see what you can do. We will see you tomorrow."

I closed the door and flopped down on my bed. Nothing has changed in my dorm. Thankfully.

"Oh, comrade. I don't know what to do? What's going to happen to us? What are we supposed to do?"

His eyes softened and he laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed me softly before speaking.

"For now, rest love."

I did not know if I could, I was so scared. So hungry. And there was a thought nagging at me. Vladimir reminded me of someone. Some one I read about months ago trying to find out about the bound. And the fact that he drew me…I forced the last thought out of my head as I snuggled into Dimitri. He kissed my forehead.

After that I felt myself melt into sleep. Nestled in my loves embrace.

**A/N: Sorry this was a very sucky and boring chapter. :( But it was needed before the action begins. I hoped this answers your questions! :) I promise it will start to get exiting. **

**Would you guys like lemons in this? Yes or no? Tell me in the review!**

**And do you think there is going to be a potential rival for Dimitri?**

**And who is Vladimir really? Come on, I made it obvious. :D**

**If you review I will give you a cupcake! If you don't then…I'll be sad! : ( HAHA **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Vampire Academy. **

**A/N: Well, Here is chapter three. Sorry for the late update. Been very busy! I hope you like this chapter!**

A Killers Heart

Chapter three

I woke up to the sound of water running. I looked around my dorm. In the months I have been away no one had dared to touch my room. Well, maybe to dust; because it was dustless. My bed was unmade, considering that Dimitri and I had just slept in it. My desk was still a mess with paper and school books.

The bathroom door opened.

"Good morning, comrade." I said smiling at him.

"Morning, my sweet Roza." He wrapped his big, strong arms around me. I closed my eyes, savoring his touch. Yes, he touched me a lot in Russia. But it was not like this. It was not _him._ This was him; truly, unbelievably him. Part of me wanted to pull away, what if I lost him? I did not know how Korova would react about him being back. He was a strigoi after all; a soulless monster. Hell, I was _supposed_ to be a monster too. But something went wrong, no RIGHT. Anyway, what would she do with us?

"Dimitri, what are they going to do with us? How will they react? How will my friends react?"

He looked at me and opened his mouth, then closed it.

"I don't know, but whatever it is we will get through it."

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Two pairs of familiar footsteps.

"There coming." I told him and opened the door, just as Lissa and Vlad walked up.

I looked at Lissa; she looked tired and stressed out.

"Lissa, Vlad." I said steeping inside so they could come in.

As soon as Lissa got in, she ran at me and threw her arms around my shoulders. I sighed; my best friend was finally back from the dark side.

"I see your back from the dark side." I said chuckling and hugging her back.

"Look who's talking, Rose." She said laughing.

"Well, I hate to break up the love fest here but we have matters to discus." Said Dimitri putting a hand on my shoulder. Vlad looked at him…he looked almost jealous?

"He's right." Vlad replied.

"Rose, last night after we dropped you off we went to see Headmistress Korova. She wants to see you."

_Oh great._ I thought. _She's going to blame me for going off and getting almost turned._

"She has a new schedule for you; one for school and testing."

"Alright, let's go then." I said and walked out the door. God help me, if there were needles involved in these "tests" I'm going to kick someone's ass.

Dimitri had to stay inside until school was out and students were inside. This frustrated him but it was necessary. They still thought he was a strigoi. I, however, had no such reputation so I was free to go. The way to Korova's office was annoying. People stared at me, some came up to me to tell me they were glad I was okay. But not once did I see Christian, Mia or Edie. I asked Lissa about this and she said they were in trouble for sneaking out to help me.

We were now in the office waiting for Korova. My stomach growled loudly. Vladimir looked at me and raised one perfect eyebrow.

"What, I'm hungry I have not eaten for two days!" I snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because I've been a little busy." I said sarcastically.

Just then the she-devil herself walked in. Her hair has gotten a little greyer from the last time I saw her.

"Rose, I'm glad you back; in relatively good condition. Next time I hope you think a little bit before going on your little missions."

I rolled my eyes, she sounded so sarcastic.

"Yeah, now about this schedule?" I asked ignoring her comment.

Vladimir sat in a chair across the room. He suddenly stood up and walked up to me.

"Rose, we have talked to the queen. It took us quite a while to come up with this so quickly, so please stick to this schedule. Plus, she only barely agreed to let us do the tests here and not in the court's labs. She does not trust you, its imperative you stick to this okay?"

I snorted. "Yeah, sure."

"Here you go." Says Korova, handing me a sheet of paper.

**Rosemarie Hathaway. **

**Race: Was a Dihampir, now unknown. **

**Grade: Senior. **

**5:30 Pm.- BREAKFEST.**

**6:00 Pm.- Failed Practice with Guardian Petrov.**

**7:00 Pm- Guardian Protocol with Guardian Stan.**

**8:00 Pm- Animal Behavior and Tactics with Professor Newlan. **

**9:00 pm- Mathematics with Professor Abigail.**

**10:00 TO 11:00- LUNCH**

**12:00 Am.- Fighting Strigoi **

**1:00 Am.- LAB TESTING **

**2:00 Am.- PYSICAL TESTING**

"Okay, looks like I'll be busy first part of the day and free the other half." I said warily. Most of my classed are guardian based. It should be easy enough, after all. I was captures by strigoi, and killed who knows how many, of them. My neck is covered in _molinjas _and a battle star.

"Yup, we will be able to spend time together! Isn't it great?" Exclaims Lissa excitedly. 

"Sure is!"I grin back.

My stomach rumbles again. I am hungry, _very, very hungry. _I look at Vladimir, who was closer to me then Lissa and Korova. I could see his veins throb with every beat of his strong heart. I could smell the sweat, blissful aroma that promised to sate my hunger.

I shake my head.

"Uh, guys?" I say interrupting Lissa and Korova. They look at me.

"I am hungry, hungry for blood" I say simply, and smile a bit. I don't want to scare them. It didn't seem to work. They all gasped.

"Rose!" Lissa gasped steeping foreword. "You have fangs!"

"Yes, there similar to mori fangs but slightly longer."

I ran my tongue across my teeth, surly enough there were to long fangs. I clinched my fists.

"Look, I may look a little different, but I'm still the same Rose. I still have my soul. Please, please don't be afraid." I said looking at Lissa. After everything that I've been through, I needed her. She was my best friend.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I tried the bound again…it was….muted. I could feel a faint buzz from her but I could not feel anything substantial. Lissa suddenly ran to me and through her arms around me.

"I'm not afraid of you, Rose! I'm afraid _for_ you!" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Lissa. I can't feel anything through the bond."

"Is it gone?" She said letting go of me.

"No, just blocked. I think it will come back eventually."

Lissa sighed. "Thank God" She replied.

"Now girls, you better get to your tests. Rose, you will not have classes today so you will be in testing with Lissa, Vladimir, Christian, Edie and Mia. There is a new Doctor that will help you. Dr. Swift." Said Korova.

"Yes ma'am." I said sarcastically and walked out the door.

"Vladimir, what's going to happen to Dimitri?" I asked on the way to the academes hospital.

He looked at me. "Well, tomorrow there will be an announcement. They will explain everything."

"I hope everything goes okay. If they start some sort of rebellion towards him or something I'll be kicking some ass."

Vladimir laughed. I smiled at him. We arrived at the hospital in a few short minutes. The hospital was big, and new. They had built it when I was in Russia. The building was the stories high. It was completely white with bushes and trees on the sides of the door.

Apparently we hired a bunch of new people to staff it, but the doctor that was helping me is the best in DNA and cells and other stuff.

Vlad led me to the third floor. Half the floor was unused, we used that half. Witch was pretty big. There was enough room for the lab, and the testing gym. Also a lounge for me and my friends.

"Wow, Lissa. This is really something. Who paid for all of this?"

"Well I paid for the lab and gym, and the lounge and restroom. Queen Tatiana paid for the hospital. Just in case something like…the attack happened again. "

"She let you put this in here?" I asked.

"Well, with condition we give her copies of the results."

I snorted angrily.

"She's going to turn me into a lab rat. Once I find out what I am, I'm out of here."

She smiled a little. "Yea, I promise Rose. I won't let them treat you like that. As soon as we find out what you are we are out of here."

"I'll hold you to it." I replied.

"Me too." Said Vlad, grabbing my hand. I quickly frowned and snatched my hand away. I glared at him.

We went into the lab, the walls were all white. The floor had black carpet. The ceiling had tones of bright lights that bothered my sensitive eyes. There were four tables, all of with had some sort of equipment on it. There was a hospital bed and a couple chairs.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Swift. How are you doing today?" Said a petit blond mori, her hair was cropped short and spiked. Witch was weird for mori. I smiled.

"I'm doing alright. Very hungry though. People keep ignoring that though." I said extending my hand to her and glaring at Vlad.

"Well Rosie, I had a reason for that. We need to take blood before you do. And we have to monitor your reactions. "

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, like I'm going to go all strigoi and rip every ones throats out." I bit back sarcastically

"That's part of it. We want to make sure you don't get sick, and it could help determine what you are."

I suddenly realized what Vlad said about taking my blood.

"W-wait, your gong to draw blood, as in needles?" I asked nervously.

"Yes." Dr. Swift replied with a "duh" look on her face.

"Oh no," Lissa said. "Rose does NOT like needles."

"Well she is going to have to deal with it." Said the doctor, pulling a syringe out of her lab coat. I tensed; the needle was long and very sharp.

"Sit down please, Rosemarie." Said Swift.

There was loud laughter from the doorway. "Are you still afraid of needles, Rose?"

I turned in a blink of an eye. Probably faster than the eye could see.

"Edie, no I just don't like them." I huffed.

"Sure, little Dihampir." Said a voice behind Edie.

"Adrian!" I ran to him and threw my arms around him. I missed my friend so much. Even though I find him incredibly annoying and cocky.

"Rose, Cant- breath." He choked back. I let go.

"Sorry, forgot I was a lot stronger."

"Its okay." He replied.

"Rose, time to take blood" Said Swift.

"No, don't get near me with that thing!" I warned. I was not going to make this easy. Dr. Swift came up to me.

"Fine, I'll take it without you sitting down." She pulled out the syringe again. Before she could react I grabbed it and through it across the room.

"Nope."

"Rose!" Snapped Lissa. " She's only trying to help. LET HER."

I looked at Lissa alarmed. But smirked when I saw her face. She was holding back laughter.

"Fine then," I said shaking my head. "I hate those little devils."

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapie! What do you think will happen at the announcement? And what do you think happened to the bond? Will it go away, or get stronger? Will Rose and Dimitri get a little….closer in the next chapter? ;) **

**Tell me in the Reviews! I love them, they make me want to write faster. The more Reviews I get, the more I write. Hehe. Who wants a giant cupcake?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry for the late update I've been in California with no computer…..Anyways I hope you like this chapter! **

**Oh yeah, I want to thank Star and Aj Davis for there continued support in this story. :) **

**More reviews = Happier me**

**Happier me= Quicker Reviews! **

**A Killers Heart**

**Chapter four**

_Roses POV _

I was sitting in the lounge with Lissa, Vlad, Christian, Edie and Mia. I was being gawked at. It was getting kind of creepy if you ask me.

"You know, you're all turning into stalkers." I supplied with a smirk.

Vlad laughed. "We are just curious, and surprised. The needle _broke_ on your _skin._"

I laughed. What ever happened to me gave me some perks. My skin was really soft, yet tough. Like marble..or diamond.

"Yeah, that's awesome. Why do all the bitches get to have super cool powers?" Said Christian and I growled.

"It's not cool right now. Do you have any idea how hungry I am? And it's not for food, for blood. They won't give me any until they get blood."

Lissa was glaring at Christian. "Don't call Rose a bitch!" She snapped and I laughed.

"Yeah, she has been through a lot. Don't you think?" Stated Mia looking at Edie with adoring eyes.

I heard footsteps and I looked up.

"Well, Dr. Know-it-all is coming. Breaks over, see ya' guys latter." I said and walked out the door. No one followed me except Vlad. Lissa had some Royal thing to do. Apparently the queen wanted her to go to Lehigh University in the fall when we graduate. And on top of that, Lissa had listened to my advice before I left. She is trying to get into the counsel. As the last Dragimir it was her right.

Dr. Swift looked at me a little shocked.

"You knew I was coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, I could hear you."

"Maybe we should test her eyesight and hearing as well."

"I was getting to that, Vladimir." She replied.

I really had a bad feeling about this doctor. This testing thing was still a new idea. It seemed like they did not know what they were doing. And I was getting curious, what did Vlad have to do with this? I don't really think he is who he says he is. I would talk to him when I have the time.

I sat down on the hospital bed. The white paper sheets crackled.

"First things first, lets try and take my blood again." I mentally gowned at this. I hated needles. I tried to calm myself by closing my eyes and breathing deeply, and unnecessarily. I did not need to breath; my heart was still inside my chest. Although my skin was still tan and warm. I had no idea how that worked. Science was beginning to…not cover some things. I was beginning to believe some things in this world could not be explained.

Vlad grabbed my hand, I tensed but relaxed. I felt a spark…it felt….I don't even know how to explain it. Something like when Dimitri touched me.

"All done," Said the Doctor. "Your skin may only be penetrated, or damaged when you want it to. Either that or you were distracted." She said scribbling on her chart.

"Or both." Said Vlad.

I looked at him. "I'm finding it very difficult to control myself. I can smell your blood and hear your heart beating." I said, it was true. But it disturbed me; I was only able to control my disgust over the thought over drinking blood. I've lived with Mori for eighteen years. It was normal in my society. Although, for a Dihampir, it was unheard of. We did not need to drink blood to survive. But it seemed like I needed it now. I was beginning to feel weak.

"Alright, do you need a feeder, or bagged?" Vlad asked. I frowned.

"I don't want to freak anyone out so, bagged."

He nodded, walking over to the miniature fridge in the corner. He opened it up and pulled out a semi-large bag of blood. I froze, I could smell it. It smelt…wrong but it promised to sate this hunger. Sweet, and promising. It was weird, but I could just tell that it was O- . I rushed over to Vlad, faster than the eye could probably see, and grabbed the bag. I felt my fangs throb as I stared at it. Without thinking, I sank my teeth into the bag. Sweet, thick fluid rushed into my mouth and soothed the burning, the huger. When the bag was empty, I threw it down in disgust. What was happening to me?

"I-I got to go!" I ran out the door and down the nine flights of stares. Not wanting to wait for the elevator. I heard Vlad following me; he was a ways away still. I suddenly stopped and sank down to the cold, cement floor. I put my head in my hands and sobbed. I knew, I knew what I was. I don't know how I knew but that feeling, when I was drinking the blood. I wanted it to be human; I wanted to suck the life out of that human. I knew, I was part strigoi; one with a soul, with a conscience. Yes, I was still a Dihampir but it seemed like I absorbed some of there powers. It all made sense now, I was half strigoi. The dread spread through me like fog. I cried some more. I was a monster; a blood thirsty monster.

I heard Vladimir's footsteps coming down the last flight. I heard his heavy breathing and his fast beating heart. He rounded the corner. His blond hair tied back at the nape of his neck. Was he copying Dimitri? What the hell? His green eyes regarded me with worry.

"Rosie, are you alright? What happened?" He asked. What the hell is a Rosie? He better not be calling me that…

"Yeah, I'm alright. I realized what I am. It all makes sense now. I'm part strigoi, with a soul. I'm a monster, Vlad. "I sobbed and he put his muscled arm around me.

"You're not a monster, Rose. This happened to you, you did not want it to. You have not killed a human or mori.

"I don't feel that way." I said. His arm around me felt so good….No! I will not feel this way, I love Dimitri. I won't be one of those girls who like two guys. I've always hated that. I pulled away and ran down the stairs.

"Rose!" Vlad cried out. He tried to catch me but it was futile. I was much, much faster. I ran out into the courtyard. There was a fountain, the statue of St. Vladimir was in the middle…I could not but help think it looked familiar. I shook my head. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I wiped them away angrily. This was not like me at all.

I looked at my watch. 9:00 am. Time to get back to the dorm, I looked around and saw only a few Dihampir. I recognized them as Jason Zeklos and Gregory Stanly. They were in my mori history class freshmen year. I walked back to my dorm. I opened the door to see my comrade. I laughed and leaned on the doorway. He was reading one of those western novels he loves so much.

"Roza, how are you?" He said getting up. Boy was he tall, around six foot two. For a big guy, he could move pretty gracefully.

"I'm alright; you were alone for a pretty long time." I walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around me. The spark that was ever present lighted up a flame.

"You have been crying, Roza what's wrong?"

Tears filled my eyes. I was scared of telling him and what he would think. Wait, he would understand. He was a strigoi before being turned back into a Dihampir.

"I- I know what I am, comrade."

His chocolate eyes widened. "Tell me."

"Well, I was hungry. I've been hungry sense I woke up. Vlad finally gave me a bag of blood….I just drank it down like an animal. It made me feel, like killing someone. Dimitri I'm a monster!" I sobbed into his chest and he led me to the bed. We sat down.

"Roza, I know monsters. And you are not one of them. You have a soul. You know what I was like when I was a strigoi. What I did to you." He said, his face a mask of pain.

**Dimitri POV! (Good idea or not? Tell me in the reviews!)**

I was reading my favorite western novel when the door opened. I smiled and looked up when I heard a silky laugh. I looked up to see my love. Her beautiful dark brown hair hung past her shoulders. It was wavy at the ends as usual. Her now ice blue eyes, ringed with silver. Were red and puffy, she has been crying. Who would dare make her cry?! Rage turned my vision red.

"Roza, how are you?" I asked her calmly.

"I'm alright; you were alone for a long time." Said and walked up to me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"You have been crying, Roza what's wrong?" I asked ignoring her last statement.

She shifted on her feet and crossed her arms over her, well endowed chest. I held my breath, she was so beautiful. And even more graceful than she was before she was…turned; un-humanly graceful but magnificent.

"I-I know what I am, comrade." She said as tears filled her eyes. I pulled her close and stroked her hair.

"Tell me." I replied softly. I did not care what she was, she was still my Roza. No matter what happened.

"Well, I was hungry. I've been hungry sense I woke up. Vlad finally gave me a bag of blood….I just drank it down like an animal. It made me feel, like killing someone. Dimitri I'm a monster!" She exclaimed as she sobbed harder. I growled.

"Roza, I know monsters. And you are not one of them. You have a soul. You know what I was like when I was a strigoi. What I did to you." Pain filled me as reminders of what I did to her while I was a strigoi ran through my head.

**~Flash Back~**

**When he was a strigoi**

_I was hunting outside a bar in Novosibirsk Russia. When I ran across _her, _I never would have guessed that she would find me here. I had hopped she would not. For her own safety but there she was, with a bunch of un-promised idiots.____She had on a sexy black dress with a deep v-neck, black boots and a black duster. I got hard just looking at her. I wanted her, for her body and her blood. I knew I would not think like this before my awaking, but now, I had no problem imagining her blood in my mouth. Or imagining her death, if she proved herself too much of a nuisance. But I would keep her alive, maybe even awaken her._

_Now her little friends went off to do something. She waited outside the bar, the moonlight making her hair and eyes shimmer. Her face was a mask of determination. Then she saw an old nut withering on the ground. She went over to help. Before she could notice I ran behind her. I was silent. _

_She turned around and gasped, immediately pulling out a silver stake. She was hesitating._

"_Now what was my first lesson, Rose?" I asked in a cold, evil voice. "Never hesitate." I growled and hit her in the temple, knocking her out. The look on her unconscious face made me laugh._

_Boy was this going to be fun, Galina will be pleased._

**~End of Flash Back.~**

That was not even the worst of it. I have done much, much worse. I killed hundreds when I was a strigoi. The only thing that kept me from breaking down was the fact that it was not me. I had already died. My soul had gone to heaven. It was a soulless beast controlling my body. An evil thing.

I kissed Rose deeply. Oh how I loved her, how much I wanted her in my life forever. How much I regretted what I did to her.

How much I wanted to take it all back.

**Rose POV!**

Dimitri kissed me deeply after a minute of silence. There was so much passion, that it sent my body on fire. It lighted my deepest need for him. I kissed him back with just as much passion, running my hands through his black hair. Dimitri laid me down and got on top of me. He kissed my neck and I moaned in pleasure. He unbuttoned my top, reviling my black lace bra. He continued making fiery hot trails down my chest with his lips. I took off his shirt and pulled him up to me so I could suck on his neck. He ground in need, and pleasure. He undid my pants and sake two thick fingers into my aching core. I undid his and slipped his manhood into my hands. I rubbed him and he moaned. Apparently he reached his breaking point and got between my legs, and sank his big, manhood into me.

This continued for a couple hours until we feel asleep in each others arms.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the door opening. I bottled up right and covered myself. I was still naked. I growled angrily at Vlad.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled and Dimitri shot up next to me.

"Yes, what is going on, Ivashkov?" My comrade said.

Vlad eyed Dimitri's naked chest and the sheet I was holding up to my chest.

"Sorry for interrupting you, But you have an announcement to prepare for." He replied sullenly.

"Alright pervert, now get out." I said to him pointing to the door.

I was sitting in a small room behind stage in the auditorium with Dimitri, Vlad, Mia, Christian, Lissa, and Edie. Oh, and for some reason, Dr. Swift.

Every one that rescued Dimitri and I were there. I was nervous. What would happen? How would the teachers and other classmates react? The other guardians?

I had prepared a speech after getting ready. I now wore black skinny jeans and a red v-neck tank-top. Having my own cloths on made me more comfortable but still.

Korova walked on stage when everyone was seated.

"Now students, teachers and Guardians! I know you are all wondering why I called a mandatory school meeting. But you need to quite down." Said Korova trying to get the exited chatter down.

"I am going to tell you something that is going to shock you; you may not even believe it."

I chatter died down as the students and guardians realized this was serious.

**(A/N: I don't remember how long Rose was in Russia, OR the attack on the academy. So I just made it up.)**

"You all remember the strigoi attack that happened a few months ago. You all remember that the legendary guardian Dimitri Bilikov was taken. He was Rosemarie Hathaway's mentor, as some of you know. And a week after the attack, Rose….left."

I was grateful she did not mention me dropping out months away from graduation. But now that I was back I would resume my training. With graduation only a couple weeks away.

"Rose left to find Guardian Bilikov, and release him of his curse. But instead she made one mistake, and got captured. He held her for weeks before he turned her."

The audience gasped. I heard a lot of sobs and a lot of curses.

"While they were gone, Adrian Ivashkov went to court to visit his grandmother. There he found a fellow spirit user. Except much, much more powerful than him. Even more powerful than Princess Dragimir. His name is Vladimir Ivashkov. His cousin. A few days ago, Princess Dragimir, Lord Christian Ozera, Edie, Mia and Vladimir went to go rescue Rose and Dimitri. I know, you will not believe this but sprit has the power of healing, Vladimir infused a steak with massive amounts of spirit healing power to heal Rose and Dimitri."

I heard whispers and I heard Korova call on a friend from guardian training.

"So what happened? Are they still strigoi? Because I saw Rose this morning."

"No, Rose is not a strigoi. She is something else entirely."

I rolled my eyes. Did she have to bring me up?

"Now students and staff, I will be right back. I am going to go get them. Keep in mind they wont hurt you."

Korova came behind stage and waved us forward. I went out first, then Dimitri. When I looked out to the stage the crowed gasped, and one guardian rushed onto the stage. With a stake roaring. I thought he was coming at me. But I was so wrong. He was coming at Dimitri!


	5. Chapter 5

A Killers Heart

Chapter Five

_**A/N: Sorry it's been taking so long to update. I'm writing, like, four stories right now. If you like this story you would like "Blood on the Arena." It's a Hunger Games fan-fiction. Cheek it out please?**_

_**Also, I will be making a playlist for this story on YouTube. I'll give you the link when it's ready, what do you think of that?**_

I watch as Guardian Henslaw, a close friend of Dimitri's, runs towards him in what seemed like slow motion. His handsome face was a mask of hurt, and determination. I quickly push Dimitri behind me; he flew into the wall behind us with a slam. Opps, I pushed him too hard. I was not used to this new strength.

Guardian Henslaw's mask quickly changed to one of surprise as he now ran towards ME. Once he got close I grabbed his hand, twisting it around so he falls to his knees in front of me. He screams in pain.

"What do you think your doing?!" I yell, still holding onto his hand. I hear the crowed gasping. A few of the Mori screamed. The other guardians were trying to keep them calm. They trusted Korova, there was no danger.

"Dimitri! He's a strigoi! I heard he was TURNED!" The guardian yelled.

"He was, but he was changed back. So was I. I AM part strigoi." I barred my fangs at him. Which was not the best thing to do now that I thought about it.

His brown eyes widened and he pulled away from me. His hand slipped out of my grasp. He moved quick and tried to trip me with his leg, I jumped over it. I grabbed both his arms and pinned them behind his back, his face to the floor.

"Brandon, stop struggling!" Dimitri yells, walking up to Brandon's side.

"Look at my eyes, I'm not a strigoi. And Roza is no danger to anyone here."

I turned him around still holding his wrists. He looks at Dimitri and see's his normal brown eyes.

"You- you are back." He cries and I let him go. The guardian embraces Dimitri and smacks his back.

"It's good to be back." Says Dimitri, looking at me. I smile.

"ATTENTION PLEASE!" Korova yelled, oh-oh she was PISSED.

"Now, this meeting is over. Go back to your original schedules. If Rosemarie or Guardian Bilikov are harassed in any way shape or form, you will be expelled.

She walks of the stage and after a surprised minute the crowed starts filing out the doors.

Guardian Petrov walks towards us.

"Rose!" Yells Guardian Petrov.

"Yes?"

"The queen wants you to call her."

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't know. Some sort of new foundation she wants you, Lissa and Dimitri to lead."

I roll my eyes. Seriously? I've got enough on my plate right now.

Dimitri and I walk back to my dorm room, hand and hand.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." I say as I kiss his cheek, he had a pretty bad cut. I licked the blood of my lips carefully.

"It's alright, my Roza. You are not used to your own strength yet. I get it."

We walk into the dorm, heads are turned are way. I ignored them. They should mind there own business!

I open the door to 509 and walk in. I sit on my unmade bed and lay down.

"You are so beautiful." Dimitri remarks with a smile as he lays down next to me. I kissed his lips softly at first. Then it got more desperate as he put his hand on my neck. I sighed and pulled away.

"I need to take a shower."

He raises his eyebrows.

"May I join you?"

I smirk.

"Nope." I reply running to the small bathroom.

I take my time in the shower washing my long, dark brown hair. With strawberry scented shampoo. When I was done I wrapped a big, white fluffy towel around my waste. I look around and quickly discover that I forgot to bring in clean cloths with me. DAMN, I thought sarcastically. I open the door and step out.

I ignore Dimitri and walk to my dresser pulling out some black sweat shorts and a blue lion king night shirt.

"Mhm." I heard and laughed. I turned around as I heard his heartbeat quicken.

"See something you like, comrade?"

His beautiful brown eyes sparkle with mischief as I walk towards him slowly.

"I sure do."

I kissed him deeply, wrapping my hands around his neck. He wraps his own hands around my waist gently stroking my side. My towel had fallen down.

He kissed my neck, down to my collar bone. He nibbled on the skin there as fire tore its way through my body; my core ached for him desperately. It's been such a long time sense I had him. I put my hand up his shirt running my hands up and down his chest. He moaned and picked me up. He backed up to the bed and tripped. I laughed as I fell on top of him. I took his shirt off, showing his perfectly sculpted chest. I kissed down his chest and nibbled the skin on his hip. He moaned again. "Roza.."

I took off his pants. As soon as I even brushed his bulging manhood, he turns me over and gets on top of me.

He kisses down my chest to my breasts. Making me burn for him. I took of his underwear and grasped his manhood in my hands and rubbed him. Soon he thrusted in me and we made love all night long.

_**A/N: I know, I know it's really short but I am busy. I thought I'd get in some Rose- Dimitri time eh? So what do you think? Please Read and Review! I give you a giant oreo!**_

_**P.S. What do you think this new "foundation" is? Will Rose except? **_

_**p.S.S The next chapter will be longer, and more interesting. I promise.**_

_**-DevilsLittleGirl**_


End file.
